indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson Buckley
AKA: "Crack" Introduction 'Crack' first appears in Glory in Death when Eve Dallas questioned him during her investigation of the murder of Cicely Towers. Description *His cheek tattoo was vivid green and in the shape of a grinning human skull. He had a wide, dazzling grin and an unbelievably ugly face.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 37, 38 There was a tattoo of a snake slithering over his left cheek.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 279 **A face seamed with tattoos (tattooed lips).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 139, 140 *His fingers were the width of soy wieners and he had big hands; the nail on his index finger was sharpened to a lethal point and painted black.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 37, 38 **A giant of a black man with a rocket launcher chest and a huge head;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 139 he was big as a sequoia and black as onyx;Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 279 he was tall as a house and from the deepness of his complexion, a full black.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 **Six and a half feet of muscle; He has a wide, homely face and his black skin gleamed against an open leather vest and body ink. His shaven head shone like a dark moon.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 114 *When Dallas first met him, he was wearing feathers in his hairGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 and he loped across the street with the surprising grace of an enormous black gazelle.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 39 *His laughter was like a thunderclap.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 115 Personality *He was open to accepting credits/money for providing Dallas with information.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 38; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 141 In Origin in Death, however, he tells Dallas, "Don't you think about paying me. I went to the park this morning, had a talk with my baby girl by the tree you and your man had planted for her. Don't ever think about paying me for a favor."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 280, 281 **He sometimes stops by the tree planted (by Roarke and Eve) for his little sister.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 115 *He normally speaks in 'jive' but, on hearing of his sister's death, the jive vanished from his speech.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 289 After Eve invited him to Thanksgiving dinner, the jive vanished from his voice again when he accepted.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 280, 281 History *He was the bouncer at an all-nude sex club across from the Five Moons when Dallas first met him. He offered to put in a word for her for five percent of her tips.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 *His mother did domestic work and whored on the side; she died when Crack was sixteen and Alicia Dilbert, his sister, was four. Since his mother's death, and Alicia went to medical school, Crack raised her.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 289, 291 He described his sister as his baby girl, his heart and his soul.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 291 Interesting Facts *Crack enjoys watching vampire movies.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 38 *Crack said Dallas just didn't smell like a cop.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 *The funky junkie in Glory in Death said Crack has a car and the pissant Reeve, down the hall from her, does too.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 243 *We learn that Crack's name is 'Wilson Buckley' in Portrait in Death.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 286-289 **He was called Crack for his habit of cracking skulls together if his customers' behavior displeased him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 115 *He said his sister gave him a photograph of herself the month before, for his birthday (in July).Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 292 *In Promises in Death, he kissed Eve on the mouth.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 115 YANNI *Throughout the series, it's said that Crack got his name because that's the sound it makes when he busts heads and/or knocks them together.Glory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15098-6), p. 37; Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 188; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4) pp. 112, 113 However, in Betrayal in Death it's said he'd gotten his name for the sounds those heads made as they met concrete.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 139 References Buckley, Wilson Buckley, Wilson Buckley, Wilson